FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a catalytic converter configuration for an exhaust gas system of a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine, such as an Otto engine. The invention also relates to an exhaust gas system with a catalytic converter configuration.
Catalytic converters for the conversion of exhaust gases, which include a honeycomb body having a plurality of passages through which a fluid can flow, are known, for example, from European Patent 0 049 489 B. The honeycomb bodies preferably include sheet metal layers, wherein at least a part of the sheet metal layers is at least partially structured so that the passages are formed between the sheet metal layers.
Furthermore, European Patent 0 245 783 B1 discloses a catalytic converter configuration for exhaust gas systems of motor vehicles, in which the exhaust gas is guided at least in portions of the exhaust gas system in at least two separate exhaust gas lines. Disposed in each exhaust gas line is at least one passage line or passage array of a catalytic converter that has a plurality of passages through which the exhaust gas can flow. The passage lines or passage arrays are disposed in a common casing and are separated from each other by approximately flat separating walls.
Exhaust gas systems are also known to have two or more lines, wherein a respective specific catalytic converter is disposed in each exhaust gas line. Particularly in the case of catalytic converters which are disposed near the engine, the exhaust gases are frequently passed in dual lines to a position beyond the catalytic converter or converters in order to avoid torque losses.